


An Evening Alone

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex agreed not to see each other tonight. They never get any sleep when they spend the night together and they both really feel the need to catch up. They say goodbye to each other on set as if it is normal for them to go their separate ways.</p><p>Keeping away proves to be more difficult than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> I originally wrote this as a mattex anon for spoilersweetie on tumblr - but decided to post it on here for all of you to see too. Granted this no longer makes me anonymous as my tumblr URL is under my profile.
> 
> Just a bit of fun!
> 
> Enjoy x

They’d agreed not to see each other tonight. They never get any sleep when they spend the night together and they both really feel the need to catch up. They have been together for a few months now but nobody knows; it’s their little secret and it sends a thrill up Alex’s spine every time she thinks about it. Tonight they would spend apart; a quiet night in, time for themselves and early to bed. They say goodbye to each other on set as if it is normal for them to go their separate ways.

Keeping away proves to be more difficult than they expect.

Matt distracts himself with cooking pasta and watching a movie – granted it may be one in which a young Alex takes all her clothes off, but he needs something of her in his evenings.

Alex decides to order in and starts up her laptop. Before she gets to ordering, however, she checks her emails, coming across something completely unexpected.  

‘Hey Sis, I know you don’t google yourself or the show or anything but thought this might _entertain_ you. Love Nic xx’.

Alex clicks on the link and frowns as she reads the page in front of her.

“Oh my _god_!” She gasps, a hand coming to her mouth as she takes in the words.

It is a fictional story written by fans of Doctor Who about River and the Doctor – more specifically, it was about what River and the Doctor get up to during her nights; where their explosive chemistry leads to as the credits begin to roll; what we don’t get to see because it is a _family_ show.

She suddenly feels hot and cold all over and cannot for the life of her tear her eyes from the screen.

“This is actually really good writing,” she mumbles to herself as she continues to read.

She giggles at some parts and gasps in shock at others. She also finds herself wondering what certain positions and places would be like with Matt.

“Dangerous territory,” she thinks, “tonight we’re supposed to be spending apart...”

She glances up as the clock chimes eight and promptly closes her laptop; no longer feeling hungry for food. Now very turned on, she stands and paces in frustration before making the decision to head to her bedroom and find her trusty rabbit. She’s still spending time alone – they never said they couldn’t fantasize about one another.

Matt congratulates himself on how well he is doing, watching the film nicely and calmly as he eats. But as soon as Alex drops her robe and stands before him – alright it’s on the tv but he can imagine she’s in the room – completely naked, he groans and his trousers tighten immediately. He reaches for the remote and presses pause, his breathing shallow. She just stands there and his eyes rake up her long legs, over her tiny waist and eventually land on those perfect breasts.

She hasn’t changed one bit.

Alex strips out of her jeans and knickers and lays on her back on her bed, dropping her purple rabbit beside her on the duvet before stroking her hand down her body and between her legs. Her breath hitches as she catches her clit, parting her folds and dipping her fingers inside her.

She’s so wet already; just from that fan fiction and thoughts of Matt. She moans as her middle finger dances over her clit and her other hand moves to knead her breast through the material of her shirt.

Matt drops the remote and fiddles with his belt, not taking his eyes off the tv screen. With urgent hands he manages to undo it and the fastenings of his trousers, shoving his hand inside and pulling his half-hard length from his boxers. He sighs in relief, closing his eyes momentarily before gazing upon her beautiful body once more and lazily rubbing his hand up and down his rapidly stiffening cock.

Alex imagines Matt above her, teasing her on the set of the TARDIS – something she would never actually _do_ but the image gives her a thrill.

Done with teasing, she picks up her rabbit and rubs it over her heat until it is slick with her arousal before pressing it inside her. She moans as it fills her and arches her back in pleasure as she turns it on and it starts vibrating within her.

Matt gradually feels a tightening inside him, heat rushing through his veins and he grunts and groans as his hand picks up speed.

He imagines her walking seductively towards him, swaying those gorgeous hips of hers and kneeling in front of him to take over. He closes his eyes and drops his head back against the sofa as his mind conjures her taking him in her mouth and causing him exquisite pleasure with her tongue.

Alex pulls her rabbit out and slams it back in, setting a fast rhythm as she seeks to relieve the aching need deep within her.

She angles the rabbit ears against her clit and she cries out at the strong stirrings it sends through her. Moving her hand back up her body, she slides it under her top and bra and pinches a pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger; whimpering at the sensation.

Matt's hips buck into his hand as he nears his climax, never slowing, and only thinking of Alex. He imagines her head bobbing up and down over him and he would brush her perfect curls away and she would look up at him through those long eyelashes and that would be his undoing.

He cries out as he comes, spilling over his hand and on his jeans. “Fuck, _Alex_.” He groans, panting for a bit before finding tissues to mop himself up.

With only Matt on her mind it isn’t long before Alex is trembling under her own touch. She twists the rabbit and sends it deep inside her and she shouts his name as she comes undone; her whole body shuddering through her orgasm. She pulls the rabbit out of her and throws it down, still vibrating, as she comes down from her high, trying to get her breathing under control.

She sits up with a sweaty hand to her head, giving her rabbit an unimpressed look before turning it off.

Matt glances at the naked Alex on his tv screen and moans with need. That wasn’t enough. He wants her. He _needs_ her; needs her mouth on him; needs to kiss her succulent lips until she can’t breathe; needs to be inside her and feel her flutter and shatter around him. God, what has she done to him?

He flicks the tv off and drops the remote to the table, slumping onto the sofa and closing his eyes in defeat.

Alex feels empty. Her trusty rabbit is no longer very trusty. Sure it did the job; it brought her off, but that’s not what she needed. She needed him. She still needs him. If anything her rabbit has made that need more intense.

She makes a sound of frustration in the back of her throat as she pulls her jeans back on. “Fuck it.” She thinks throwing on some shoes, grabbing her keys and striding out the door.

He has just decided to wash up and get an early night when there is a knock on his door.

“Who would be calling at this time of night? It’s nearly nine o’clock?” He wonders aloud.

“Darling,” Alex calls through the letterbox and he leaps to his feet, “it’s me.”

“Alex,” he sighs as he swings the door open. He is so relieved to see her.

“I know we said we wouldn’t...that tonight was for ourselves, but...I-I...”

He cuts her off, yanking her through the door and kissing her for all he is worth.

“Don’t care,” he mumbles as he drops kisses along her jaw and down her neck, “was a silly idea. Never again. Let’s always spend the night together.” She giggles in glee and gasps as he bites down on her collarbone.

“Oh god, sweetie I need you,” she pants, “right now.” He hums his approval against the skin at the top of her breasts, frantically undoing the buttons of her blouse as she attacks his jeans.

“They’re already undone,” she pulls away from him, frowning.

“Shit” he swears under his breath. “Um, I can explain...”

She raises her eyebrows and rests her hands on her hip in anticipation of his explanation. “I-I er...well you see I was watching Essex Boys, a-and I was missing you...and well,” he runs a nervous hand through his hair, “I-I sort of...you know...” She beams, pulling his lips down to hers again.

“Oh you silly man,” she shakes her head, her nose bumping with his, “I did too.”

“You did what?” he ascertains.

“I found this thing online – kind of like porn, I suppose,” she bites her lip as his eyes widen, “about River and the Doctor and I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and I...” this time he cuts her off, kissing her and lifting her in his arms. She yelps in surprise but wraps her legs around his waist, nipping at his bottom lip as he carries her to the bedroom.

He drops her unceremoniously to the bed and finishes what he started on her blouse, rapidly moving to her jeans and groaning when he finds her without knickers. She smirks and arches her back, unsnapping her bra and flinging it across the room.

She lays still a moment and he admires her like he had her previous self on tv only minutes beforehand. This time though his trousers are already unbearable and he shucks them off as Alex tears at his shirt.

Her hands bury themselves in his hair as he settles his face between her legs and licks a line up her sex. She whimpers as he thrusts his tongue inside her and moans in delight when it circles her clit. Before long he has her muttering incoherencies and grinding against his chin.

He boldly slides two fingers deep inside her and curls them and she falls apart; flooding his mouth and screaming his name as she comes.

She pulls him up by his hair and licks and nips at his chin and lips before tasting herself on his tongue.

Encouraged, she flips them over and scrapes her teeth across the skin of his chest, moving lower and lower until she nips his hip before lifting her head, gazing into his eyes and opening her mouth over him.

Alex’s mouth is so hot and clever though that he knows he won’t last long, so, pulling her up to him by her shoulders he kisses her once more and she straddles her thighs over his hips.

He releases her lips and she rises over him, reaching between them and finally sinking down onto him. She throws her head back and her hair tumbles over her shoulders. Matt’s hands immediately grip her hips, and she’ll probably have bruises in the morning. She circles her hips as she rises and falls, setting a fast pace in her passionate need for him. He groans and meets her thrust for thrust, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

Her mouth is parted slightly in pleasure, eyes dark and hooded, breath coming out in sharp pants; she has never looked so divine.

Though her eyes are glazed over she notices him staring at her intensely and a strong wave of arousal washes through her. She arches her back and rolls her hips against his, desperate for more friction. Sensing her dilemma he reaches out to cup a breast as she rides him, flicking his thumb over her nipple before sliding his fingers down her torso and between her legs.

“Fuck.” She jerks under his touch and he can’t help the smile that comes to his face. “Yes, Matt, _please_.” She begs him and encourages him, frantically rocking her hips with his.

“I love you,” he says softly, and her eyes find his, suddenly wide before she breaks; crying as she falls apart above him.

He follows shortly after, her reaction too much for him to bear and she collapses on top of him, kissing her way back up to his lips.

“I love you too, you wonderful idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
